


Move Your Lips, Damn It

by drowninginfanfiction



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cussing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepovers, bless him, but like literally only two words i think, noct thinks prom is just adorable, prompto's a nervous wreck, rated for language, there's kissing, whoops forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginfanfiction/pseuds/drowninginfanfiction
Summary: Prompto never thought his feelings would ever be returned, but during a particular sleepover, Noctis admits his feelings first. Which surprises Prompto. Endlessly.





	

"I'm in love with you, Prompto."

The words were distorted and tinny, but he heard them just the same. His mouth, however.. he couldn't seem to make it work. He didn't want Noct to think he was rejecting him, because that would be far from what he'd actually do.

If only he could get his goddamn mouth to _move_ , so he could reassure Noctis that he was _in fucking love with him as well_.

What surprised Prompto was when Noct started smiling, albeit a small one.

He could hear almost clearly now, "I know you well enough to know that you're surprised, so I won't take your silence as rejection unless you verbally or physically express it."

Noct always knew him so well. Even when they were young, and Prompto was just a bullied, chubby kid who needed glasses. Noctis knew him well enough then to realise when he needed help.

That was what pushed Prompto to take action and lose weight, even if it meant eating horrendous things like salad and various other greens. Which, he eventually grew to like all kinds of food, so he definitely wasn't complaining. Prompto worked so hard, to a stretching extent and back, from high and low depths.

He wanted to look good when he finally took initiative to befriend the airy Prince.

He could hardly admit to himself when he was younger that he liked the Prince just a little bit (a lotta bit) more than a friend, let alone being gay. But now, they were 18, finishing high school, and Prompto knew better.

He was very much gay, and very much in love with his best friend.

Oh, how he would hate on himself. Scolding himself, " _Why_? _You worked so hard, don't fuck everything up because of your stupid feelings._ "

But no.

Noctis returned his sentiments.

Prompto took a deep and shuddering breath, "Noctis. I have been in love with you for _so_  long."

There. He said it. He felt.. good. Uncaged.

Noct took a careful step towards him and when Prompto didn't back away, he closed the rest of the distance with short, graceful strides.

He smiled, "I'm so glad."

Noct reached his hand out and brushed at Prompto's cheek before cupping it. "May I?" He whispered, leaning in and fanning his minty breath across Prom's face.

"Please."

It was like a sudden, pleasant crash.

There lips met instantly. It was soft, but when Noct tried moving his lips, they both realised they'd never done this with _anyone_ before.

It was sloppy at first, but they both found a way that worked for each other and their lips found rhythm. This continued for what felt like an eternity for these two, but in reality, it wasn't more than a minute. Before it deepened anymore, Prom pulled away, gasping slightly, trying to catch the breath that left him, and _very_  red in the face. Noctis would've laughed at it, if he had not been red in the face as well.

Prom giggled cutely and looked at Noct, beaming.

"Can we just be boyfriends already and not be so serious?" The blonde breathed out in question, while flashing a bright grin.

Noct just hummed in approval, before gently pushing at Prompto's shoulder and chuckling.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're boyfriends. Let's go play some King's Knight and be not serious."

"Well, I mean.. if being serious means we can kiss more, then we can be a little serious," Prompto pinched his thumb and index finger close together to motion 'a little,' "Un poco."

Noctis just laughed at him, and ducked his head in for a chaste kiss, before dragging Prom by his hand to his bed, so they could binge their game and kiss all night.

( _ ~~let's just say, by the end of their sleepover, they weren't nearly as inexperienced as when they began~~_ )

**Author's Note:**

> okay, if you're down here reading this
> 
> THANKS
> 
> this is my first work in YEARS and I'm rusty and I think my writing is ew and slight cringe but I wanted to try to see what the lovely readers would think!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :)
> 
> (also, I'm thinking of writing a long fic for these two, lemma know if you guys would like thaaaat *v*)


End file.
